Freak of Nature
by Tabberz
Summary: The Doctor believe it's just him and the Master left as the great Time Lords of Gallifrey. The Master decides to change all that. New prophecies are made and now the Doctor is stuck with something he really does not want. So what does he do? He brings it with him and hopes for the best.
1. Forewarning

**Hello All! This is my 5****th**** fan fic, but my 1****st**** Doctor Who fan fic so bear with me please! My other four ones are Harry Potter, so if you are a major geek like me, who loves both Harry Potter and Doctor Who, you should check my other stuff out. I'm a whatever they call people who love England. An ANGLOPHILE! That's what they're called Anglophiles! No, not feeling it. Don't like the sound of that word. I'll stick with whatever they call people who love England. Right you wanna story, so… here you go! Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: no, not even gonna say it! But I've gots to so… I don't own Doctor Who… or David Tennant…or Billie Piper…or Catherine Tate…or Oh you get the idea!**

Rain slapped the pavement as lightning brightened the night sky. A man opened the gate to a house. In the upper level of the house there was a room. In that room there was a girl. The girl slept silently. But even more silent was the man downstairs. As he silently climbed the stairs, she stirred, plagued by nightmares.

He opened the door, light flooded the room. He tip-toed quietly until he was towering over her, he placed his hands on her temples, and lifting her head slightly, gently placed his forehead on hers.

Terrible images, horrible nightmares, worse than the ones she was already having, filled her mind. Until, finally, it was too much for her to bear and her eyes burst open. The man jumped back, startled, as the girl opened her mouth to scream. Not missing a beat the now grinning man strode over and covered her mouth.

"Hey, no, hey, shh. No. No noise, hush, shh, hush." He whispered. The girl quieted suddenly and momentarily, before biting his hand.

"Hey, no! No, no, no! No!" He shouted.

"Hey, no, hey, shh. No. No noise, hush, shh, hush." She mocked, standing up to face him.

"No, I say that. Don't mock me. No. Don't."

"Who are you?" she asked, standing on tip-toes to look into his eyes.

"You really don't know? Did you not pay attention?" he whispered angrily, and touched his forehead to hers. A minute later he withdrew and looked at the awestruck girl in front of him.

"Oh, you are _perfect_." He muttered.

"Your Harold Saxon and you're name isn't Saxon its… you're a…"

"Oh you're a clever one. Ever met a man named the Doctor?" He asked taunting, she shook her head. He continued. "_OH_, you are beautiful, if you don't catch the Doctor's eye after I'm done with you, I don't know what will." He chuckled. The girl's eyes grew wider before getting angry.

"What do you mean 'done with me' and who's this Doctor. What the hell are you pl—"she hissed.

"Shh" he said, putting a finger to her lips. "Hush, shh, shh, quite." He muttered as she struggled against his grasp.

"Sleep." He whispered forcefully. The girl's eyelids grew heavier.

"Sleep now. Hush, little girl. Sleep." Her eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open and she slumped slightly to the floor.

"Sleep!" He said, louder and even more forceful than before. The girl fell to the floor, eyes fluttering slightly one more, before finally closing. As her breathing deepened, the man picked her up and whispered something in her ear. The one last thing she remembered before falling to a near unconscious sleep.

"You're Master commands it."

?

Unaware of what was going on inside, a cabby sat outside the house in return to a call that was made earlier that day. The Master walked out carrying the near-unconscious girl in his arms.

"What 'appen to 'er?" He asked, staring at the girl.

"She asleep." The Master said tonelessly and carelessly.

"Your 'arold Saxton, yeah?" the cabby asked twisting to try and get a better look.

"No." the Master answered, shortly. "And you're not getting paid to ask questions, Drive." The cabby obliged, driving silently until, he had to ask one final question.

"Is she alright, that girl? I can take you to a 'ospital if you like." He offered. The Master looked murderous.

"SHE. IS. FINE." He hissed. "And if I wanted a hospital I WOULD HAVE ASKED FOR A BLOODY HOSPITAL." His voice rang as they lapsed into silence. The girl stirred in the Master's arms.

"Stop here." The Master said finally.

"10 Downing Street? Wha' choo wan' 'ere?" The cabby asked, none the less opening the door to let the Master out. He sat there watching him struggle to get through the narrow door of the cab while carrying his new charge.

"Take her." The Master commanded, shoving the girl into the cabby's arms. "Better." He muttered stepping out. Another streak of lighting burst through the clouds, illuminating the Master's face. "Come long." He called walking up the steps.

"Come in." he said un-characteristically generous, when the door swung open after fiddling with the lock for a minute.

"That's the Prim Minster's 'ouse, we can' just walk in." the cabby protested weakly.

"But we can." The Master said smugly. The cabby looked at him confused. The Master clarified. "Because you were correct and for a human, however stupid you maybe, observant."

"What choo mean?" The cabby asked shifting the girl in his arms slightly. She stirred again.

"I _am_ Harold Saxon. You were correct to that point. But that is not my real name. I go by a better greater name." he said proudly.

"But you said you weren't 'uman?" The cabby said again. The girl stirred.

"I'm not." The Master replied simply.

"WHA' CHOO MEAN YOU AIN'T 'UMAN?" The cabby yelled.

"Get in." The Master hissed, shoving the man inside the house. The girl chose this moment to wake up.

"What the hell!" she yelled as the cabby dropped her, stunned by her sudden awakening.

"No, no, no, no, no." the Master panicked, picking her up again.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"What is it with the yelling, why the yelling, why can't you all HUSH?" the Master complained, yelling at the last word. The cabby and the girl both found they couldn't yell.

"LUUU-CCCY." He called in a sing song voice. An attractive blonde woman swept down the stairs at the sound of her name. A body guard followed her.

"Lucy, take our new…_charge_ upstairs, will you? Good lass." He said to Lucy as she approached the blonde girl. They went upstairs. "And you, what's your name?" he asked the guard.

"MacDonald. David MacDonald sir." The young guard said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Yeah, I don't really care MacDougal." The Master said rudely. "Take care of him." Then he followed the women up the stairs.

"Get up." MacDonald said to the old cab driver.

"What does he mean 'take care a' me'? " The old man asked panicking.

"I'm sorry." MacDonald whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

**So… how'd I do? Good? Bad? Maybe? Wait, maybe makes no sense, at all. So do you see that great little shiny button down there? You do? Fantastic! So what you do is you click and write a great review! 'Cause I know you all are perfectly perfect brilliant ol' humans!**


	2. Special

**Is it weird that I'm up at 2:48 in the morning (that's 2:48 for people who have a 24 hour clock) watching ****America's Most Wanted: Sex Trafficking**** (for the second time), drinking Pepsi after two and a half days out sick and no voice, (which everyone I know thinks is just hilarious that I have no voice. They are all going to lose their voice for laughing at me for losing my voice) I don't think it's weird. Well, maybe, slightly.**

**Disclaimer: Are you fricking serious?**

"What's your name?" Lucy asked kindly as she led the girl up the stairs. The room they entered would have been bright, had it been day. The walls were green, a color that would have been calm and comforting, but there was none of that now.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, voice thick with suppressed tears.

"Because, it's important." Lucy said simply.

"Why?" the girl asked, looking at Lucy.

"Because it is." She insisted. A nagging feeling came in the girl's head.

"Why?" she asked again, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Because it is important, and you, are special." The Master said, standing in the doorway. The girl spun around when she saw the absolutely adoring face that Lucy had on.

"Why is it so important?" She asked, almost whining. The Master took a step forward and she took a step back. This continued, as Lucy watched form the door until the girl was against the wall and the Master was standing menacingly over her.

"Because I want to know!" he whispered threatingly, gripping her wrist.

"Lily." The girl gasped, it felt like all the air in her lungs had left and a pain seared in her wrist. "Lily Taylor." The Master let go and stepped back

"Well, then Lily." He said turning in a 360 on his ankle. "I need your help. Oh don't say that very often. I wouldn't get used to that if I were you." Lily glared at him from her position on the floor, hold her wrist to her chest gingerly.

"What do you want me to do, for you?" she spat. The Master chuckled.

"I just need you to be special." He told her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" She yelled at him, standing up.

The Master kept his voice calm and controlled, but there was emotion seeping through and Lily could taste it. He crossed over to her again, but instead of grabbing her wrist and shoving her against the wall, he merely did what he had done earlier that night. She felt his fingertips brush against her temples and she gasped. The nagging she had felt earlier was there again. Louder than before, almost as if it was consuming her own consciousness. Drums beating a rhythm of four could be heard, loud and pounding. She thought they could all hear it as it became painfully loud, Lucy and MacDonald didn't even blink and the Master had a mad look in his eye as she pulled her head back.

"Oh you are _perfect_!" He said gleefully.

"So, what you're goin' to kill me now?" Lily asked him, careful to not let her voice betray her, to express the fear she had. Something was telling her no good could come. Something was telling her to run.

The Master's grin faded. "Why would I do that?"

Lily shrugged. "That cad driver, you said he was special, but then you had MacDonald kill him." If the Master could have been surprised, this would have been the time.

"I said he was observant. That's not special. There's a difference." He clarified, watching Lily with renewed interest.

"Right, and you had him" She pointed at MacDonald. "Kill him, so why not me?" She asked him, challenging him almost. The Master narrowed his eyes.

"Were you listening in?" he asked suspiciously.

"No." She stuttered, looking at MacDonald. He shrugged.

"How did you know that then?" He asked again. Anger coated his voice, but it was more. It was rage…and delight.

"I- I don't know." She shivered. Something wasn't right. Her head was pounding, the little voice people talk about, telling her to run, but something else kept her rooted to the spot. Something in her head told her what he was up to, but it was too much for her to understand. The complicated math and science mad no sense to her. The Master was even more intrigued by the oddity he had found.

"MacDougal." He commanded. "Take her down the hall, third door on the left."

"His name's David. David MacDonald. Not MacDougal. At least get the name of your executioner right." She snapped. MacDonald led her out, after hand-cuffing her hands behind her back. The Master opened the door he had described, Macdonald un-cuffed her and the Master shoved her inside. The room was dark except for a spotlight in the center, the light shone on a surgical table that was almost in an up-right position. A sort of helmet hung from the ceiling, Lily gaped at it.

"Tomorrow Lily Taylor. Tomorrow." He said wistfully. "Night, night." He turned off the light and locked the door. Lily put her back against the wall and slid down to where she was sitting. A little light came through the crack at the bottom of the door. She could her voices and footsteps, but she was too busy trying not to cry that she didn't bother to pay attention to what was happening. She almost didn't notice the slip of the paper shoved under the crack. Lily picked it up and held it to the small amount of light to read what it said, she almost laughed when she finished, as if it mattered.

'I'm sorry, so very sorry.' It said. Then the light in the hall went out as well.

**My whole intro thing was from about two weeks ago. Sorry, bout that. I have finals today and tomorrow. Thank God I got the hard ones done today. Hope you enjoyed it. Why I'm I saying that? Course you enjoyed it, you wonderful person you!**

**Review if you hate Finals. Or review just to Review.**


	3. Today's The Day You Change

**I am officially disappointed at the lack of response but oh well. There was a real big storm, a tornado hit the town a couple miles away and it hailed. Luckily everyone is safe. The Doctor comes in the next few chapters don't worry, this is set at the end of season three, right before the Valiant, just so you know.**

Lily was woken rather rudely the next morning. Her body was stiff form having slept on the floor and her eyes were red and swollen from having crying silently for hours the night before. But it wasn't her stiff body or swollen eyes that woke her rudely that day. It was the door, making contact with her head and producing a rather loud and impressive thunk.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that miss." MacDonald said with his thick Scottish borage.

"'S'all right." Lily muttered, sitting up.

"Are you scared?" He asked her, obviously concerned. Lily looked him up and down. Then biting her lip considered his question. Was she scared? Was she ready for what was going to happen? What was going to happen? Her mind swam with a million questions concerning her impending fate.

"Why don't you carry a gun?" She asked instead. MacDonald looked confused,

"What?" He asked.

"You're a solider yeah?" She asked him, pushing her own thoughts aside. MacDonald nodded. "So why don't you carry a gun." MacDonald hesitated.

"I don't like guns, but I can see why he likes you. You're intelligent, you really are." He said.

"How can you not like guns, you're a solider!" Lily protested

"I'm doing this for someone, someone I care about." He told her quietly.

"Who?" She demanded. MacDonald sat down next to her.

"My Niece." He said.

"Why would your niece want you to join the military if she knows you hate guns?" She pressed.

"Look, it doesn't matter." He snapped. "It doesn't matter." He repeated quitter.

"What's her name?" Lily asked him, lowering her voice to a whispered. The solider grinned.

"Alice. Alice Kingston." He told her smiling.

"You and her close?" She whispered, shoving him with her shoulder a bit.

"Yeah. Reminds me of my daughter, But Alice is all I had left and she's gone now and this…this is to…not really avenge, but to make right." He said.

"They all 'gone'? Your family I mean." Lily said.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Every last one of them. Every last one." He had a look of disgust drawn on his features. Lily sighed, she knew what that was like, losing everyone you were close too. Your family, your friends. The Master chose this moment to walk in. MacDonald scurried up and to attention but Lily remained on the floor, the back of her head throbbing and a headache forming under her temples.

"Lily, Lily, Lily." He said shaking his head a bit at each word. "Big day today."

"How's that? She inquired innocently.

"Today's the day you change." The Master replied, excitedly. "Today's the day you become like me."

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?" Fire chorused through her veins as Lily stood up to face him. "What you mean I change, today?"

"Strap her in." He ordered the guards behind him. They came immediately picking her up by her elbows and attaching her to the table she saw the night before. Lily could see Lucy, his ever faithful pet, standing at his elbow. The woman practically worshipped him, always at his beck and call, always there and never leaving, it disgusted Lily. She gave her a pleading look, but Lucy shook her head. The message was clear, this had to be done. Lily put up a struggle, at least she tried. But the might of a fifteen year old girl wasn't enough to put too much of a strain on two bulky government trained men. Once she was securely fastened to the table the Master finally approached her.

"This," he informed her, ignoring her squirming and her muffled shouts as he lowered the helmet and placed it on her head and inserted a coin into some sort of slot. "Is going to hurt." The Master took his guards and backed to the door before flipping a switch he held in his hand.

"A lot." He told her, and shut the door. The gag around her mouth slipped and Lily's screams were fully audible through the door. The Master looked back through the door and bit his knuckle, then shut the door, to people who didn't know him, the look on his face might pass for concern.

When the screaming stopped he opened the door. Lily was still on the table, the restraints held fast but her head was lolling, eyes were starting to roll back to her head.

"There is one more thing." He whispered, and walked to the corner, there was a box. An old blue box, police was written across the top, police public call box. The Master undid the restraints and picked her up carrying her into the Doctor's TARDIS.

"There we are." The Master told the near unconscious Lily. He heaved at a bar on the top of the console until the panel came off.

"Look." He demanded, as he shielded his eyes, from a strange gold light. "LOOK!" and she did. Lily looked at the gold light and it consumed her. She inhaled and exhaled the strange golden particles as an eerie song came. The light was singing. Lily looked and looked and looked at that strange light, that was until she stood, head back, arms and legs extended and burst into flames.

"Brilliant. Just Brilliant."

**Review! Please, Review!**


	4. TARDIS

**Te-he! Happy St. Patrick's Day! That's really all I have to say. That's surprising I almost always have something to say. Ah well.**

The Master picked up Lily's limp body from the floor of the TARDIS. Tish Jones stood outside of its doors waiting form the man she thought was Harold Saxon. When he finally emerged he was coughing a sputtering.

"Are you all right sir?" Tish asked. The Master held his arms out, held Lily out, MacDonald came immediately and took her away.

"I'm fine." He coughed. "Lucy." He Called. Lucy rushed to be at the Masters side as fast as she could. "Check on her, and then I believe you have an interview." The Master kissed her passionately, and she looked at him longing.

"Go." He whispered in her ear, and she did. "Everyone leave. " The Master instructed. He stared at the TARDIS. The Doctor's TARDIS. His TARDIS. The Master chuckle to himself, he had done it. He had defeated the Doctor, leaving him at the end of the universe. But the Doctor would catch up with him, he always did, the end of the universe was merely a distraction. The Master stroked the outside of the TARDIS.

"I have work to do." He muttered, then opened the door and stepped back inside

**?**

David MacDonald carried Lily to a room done the hall. A medical staff already waiting next to a hospital bed. He set her down on the bed and whispered something incoherent in her ear, before the medical staff descended.

"My god, what did he do to her?" One student asked.

"That's not our concern, our concern is she's alive." The head doctor stated pushing to the front.

"She looks half-dead!" the student protested.

"That doesn't matter, if she's half-dead then she's half-alive, and who the hell are you?" the doctor ranted.

"I'm David MacDonald sir." David saluted, the medicine man returned a half-salute back to him.

"Dr. Jonathan Hill."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Hill." Lucy Saxon said from the doorway. Every head in the room turned to face her and everyone there saluted of bowed there head as a sign of respect for their first lady.

"How is she?" Lucy asked, approaching the unconscious girl. Lucy peered down at her. Lily's eyes were still fluttering, but only just and her breathing was shallow.

"We're working on her." Hill replied, standing behind Lucy. "But it doesn't look good." A second-year medical student stepped around them and hooked lily to a monitor. A wild sporadic beeping filled the room, so intense and loud that the student unplugged instinctively.

"Morgenstern." Hill said shortly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, I-I-I just got startled." Morgenstern stuttered.

"Well turn it back on" Hill snapped. Morgenstern obliged and a loud sporadic beeping filled the room, that was until a loud drone was released, a tone that meant the heart hook to the machine was dead

**?**

"It's done." The Master whispered. A grim bell rang and a red light had filled the room. The Master had done it, he had succeeded in cannibalizing the TARDIS. He walked out with a bounce in his step to a young and eager Tish Jones.

"Ha-Ha! I've done it!" He cried gleefully. "Let the invasion begin."

"Invasion sir?" Tish asked.

"Um, yes." He said smoothly. "An invasion of higher intelligence and technology. An invasion of the future."

**?**

"Her heartbeats gone." Hill said to Lucy Saxon.

"Do you have a stethoscope?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied, "But it's no use now Mrs. Saxon, the girls gone."

"Turn the machine back on Dr. Hill." Lucy instructed. "And hand me your stethoscope."

The doctor obliged, flipping the switch on the machine and handing Lucy the stethoscope. Lucy placed it on her ear and placed the other end on the on the right side of the dead girls chest and then the left. Her face broke into a grin.

"Listen." She told Hill, handing him the stethoscope. He told it in his hand and placed it on the left side of the girls chest and then hesitantly on the right. His eyes opened wide with shock.

"Impossible." He muttered. "That's not possible."

"Not impossible, just highly, highly, highly unlikely." Lucy corrected. "And he's done it."

"Pardon me, but what has he done, ma'am?" Morgenstern interjected. The door creaked open and in walked the Master.

"I have created a Time Lord."

**DUN DUN DUN! That's all I have to say.**


	5. An Interview and the Vailent

**So here come the Toclafane and…Jack, Martha and the Doctor! And my face hurts, stupid dentist. But I actually love my dentist, but my mouth still hurts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or BBC, but it would be pretty awesome if I did, but I don't so there you go. I did however take quotes from Season 3 Episode 13 'The Sound of Drums' so anything all familiar-like has been accounted for.**

"Well, we seem to have come to a bit of a snag." The Master said happily pacing. Three sets of curious eyes turned away from the new Time Lord and onto him.

"What would that be sir?" Morgenstern asked, apprehensive.

"I can't have you running about Britain going on about treating and meeting aliens." The Master explained. "Say bye-bye." Soldiers marched into the room, grabbing the arms of each one of the medical staff. "Take them outside." The soldiers marched out, leaving the Master, Lucy and Lily alone.

Lucy Saxon faced one of the harder things in her life that day. An interview with a reporter by the name of Vivian Rook.

"Mrs. Saxon, Vivian Rook, Sunday Mirror." The reporter said, smiling warmly and flashing her identification. "You've heard of me." Tish Jones stood behind her, slightly ruffled by Mrs. Rook just barging in, but otherwise professional.

"Oh can't I have an hour to myself?" Lucy said exasperated, "It's been a hell of a day."

"Oh strike while the iron hot, that's what I say Lucy." Vivian told her, dismissing any thought of leaving. "I can call you Lucy, can't I?" She took a deep breath and continued without waiting for a reply. "Everyone is talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought what about the wife? All I need is twenty minutes." At this Lucy was finally able to get a word in

"Oh, I think maybe we should wait." Lucy looked at the door behind her, as if expecting something, but turned back

"Oh, the headline's waiting to print." Vivian said, sounding very disappointed. But she seemed to muster up something. "The power behind the throne." She continued.

"Really?" Lucy asked disbelieving.

"Britain's first lady." Vivian assured her.

"Gosh." Lucy said, unable to find other words.

"Front Page." Vivian promised.

"Oh." Lucy replied weekly "Well, I suppose." Her exterior cheered. "Oh, go on then, twenty minutes."

"Excellent!" Mrs. Rook cried, setting her things on the table across from Lucy. She turned back to Tish. "Oh thank you, what… What was it? Oh, Tish. Now you can leave us alone." With that she handed Tish her coat and tried to make her leave.

"B-But I'm supposed to sit in?" Tish asked Lucy confused.

"No, No," Vivian interjected, "It's only a profile piece, you know, hair and clothes and nonsense." She opened the door for Tish and gently shoved her out while saying. "There's a good girl. That's it." She shut the door in Tish's face.

"Mrs. Saxon." She stated turning around, "I have reason to believe that you are in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country but the whole world." Lucy laughed at her nervously. "No, I beg of you, hear me out."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked blindly.

"Your husband, is not who he says he is." The reporter informed her. Lucy's face fell and seeing this she continued. "I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie." She sat down across from her, throwing papers on the table. "All of it, his school days, his degree, even his mother and father, it's all invented." She held up a picture of Harold Saxon on his graduation day. "Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge, there was no Harold Saxon. The thing is,"' she continued, putting the picture down and staring at Lucy. "It's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It as if he's mesmerized the entire world."

"I think perhaps you should leave now." Lucy insisted. But Mrs. Rook, like any reporter, never gave up until she had the story she pressed on, holding up a different picture of Mr. Saxon.

"Eighteen months ago Harold Saxon became real. This," She pointed at the picture. "Is his first honest-to-God appearance. Just after the down fall of Harriet Jones, and at the exact same time he launched the Archangel network." This time she held a newspaper clipping, announcing the launch of the Archangel network.

Lucy looked panicked. "Really now, Mrs. Rook, stop it."

"Even now," she said ignoring Lucy, "They've said the Cabinets gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, seclusion?"

"How should I know?" Lucy asked her, the anger she was feeling inside was rising greatly and it could be hear when she spoke.

"But I've got plenty of research on you." Mrs. Rook interrupted, pulling out yet more papers. "Yes, good family, radian, not especially bright, but essentially harmless." She moved to sit next to Lucy. "And that's why I am asking you, Lucy, I am begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing, any cause to doubt him—"

"I think-" Lucy started, but she paused.

"Yes?" Mrs. Rook asked eagerly.

"There was a time, when we first met, I wondered." She confided. "But he was so good to my father, and he said—"

"What? The reporter prompted. "Tell me sweetheart."

"The thing is," Lucy continued. "I made my choice."

"I'm sorry?" Vivian asked confused

"For better or for worse, isn't that right Harry?" Lucy looked past Vivian Rook, but her question was addressed to the man behind her.

"My faithful companion." He said.

"Mr. Saxon." Vivian muttered. "Prime Minister, I-I was j-just having a joke with poor little L-Lucy. I-I didn't mean—"

"Oh, but your absolutely right." The Master interrupted. "Harold Saxon doesn't exist."

"Then tell me, who are you?" She asked coldly.

"I am the Master," He told her holding up his arms. Four silver orbs appeared around him. "And these, are my friends." He put his arms down.

"I'm sorry." Lucy told her sincerely.

"Can't you hear it Mrs. Rook?" The Master inquired.

"What do you mean?" she replied to him, perplexed.

"The drumbeat." He said plainly, the Toclafane still circling around him. "The drums are coming closer, and closer." As he said the last four words the Toclafane released their blades and started to approach Mrs. Rook, she stepped backward.

"The Lady doesn't like us." A female Toclafane said. The whirring of blades rang through the room as the Toclafane came closer and closer to Mrs. Rook.

"Silly Lady." Said a male Toclafane. "Dead Lady." Mrs. Rook screamed as they started to slice her and the Master and Lucy left the room. The Master opened the door he had shut, she was still screaming.

"Oooo." He said softly, as he shut it. He opened the door again. Mrs. Rook was still screaming Lucy cringed. He shut the door and waited. He opened the door, the blades where still slicing. He bit his knuckle as Lucy sighed and walked away.

"Harry she knew everything. You promised Archangel was one hundred percent." Lucy panicked.

He frowned a bit. "Ooo, ninety-nine, ninety-eight?"

"But if she's asking questions then who else?" Lucy pestered "How much time have we got?"

The Master opened his arms and bent his fingers, inclining Lucy to come. She did and he hugged her.

"Tomorrow Morning. I promise. That's when everything ends."

Martha, Jack, and the Doctor stood by the fences, hidden by the TARDIS keys they wore around their necks. They watched the Master talking with the President of the United States. When he left it was just the Master, and if he had looked harder he would have been starting at Britain's most wanted. He didn't seem to notice them, though, as a police van pulled up.

"Hi Guys!" He cried joyously as the Jones family exited the van.

"Oh my God." Martha whispered as she watched the Master talk to her family.

"Don't move." The Doctor warned, grabbing her arm for good measure.

"But—"She protested, the Doctor interrupted her.

"Don't." He insisted

"I'm going to kill him." Martha promised as she watched her mother struggle one of the heavy armored men escorting them from the vehicle.

"How bout I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack asked the Doctor and Martha.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." The Doctor replied turning toward the Captain.

"Still a good plan." Jack shrugged, turning back to watch the Master.

"He's a Time Lord," The Doctor reasoned. "That makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him, I'm here to save him.

"Aircraft carrier_ Valiant_, it's a UNIT ship." Jack said, pressing buttons on his vortex manipulator. "At fifty-eight-point-two North, ten-point-two East."

"How do we get on board?" Martha asked, turning toward the Doctor.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor asked turning to Jack.

"Since you re-vamped it? Yeah." Jack replied suspiciously. "Coordinates set." The Doctor garbed Martha's hand and placed it over the vortex manipulator then placed his hand on hers.

**Yes! I finally got this chapter finished! I'm going to congratulate myself by nerd-ing out for a minute. I downloaded a font for Word that turning your typed-wordy stuff into Galliferyan and it's really cool, like bowties. But yeah, that's basically it.**

**Review! If you review I will thank you from the depths of the heart of my TARDIS**


	6. Here Come the Toclafane

**Yeah! I'm a winner. Just thought you all would like to know.**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor Who and do I look like BBC to you? The correct answer would be NO! Anything said by the OFFICIAL characters that seem all familiar-like is not from the creation of my brain.**

The Doctor, Jack and Martha crashed onto the _Valiant._

"Oh, that thing is rough!" Martha cried, clutching the back of her head where she had hit it on the railing.

"Oh, I've had worse nights." Jack insisted. "AH!" he yelled, popping his dislocated shoulder back into place. "Welcome to the _Valiant_."

"It's dawn." Martha said, crossing to the porthole the Doctor was staring out of. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship, where's the sea?"

"A ship for the twenty-first century," Jack clarified "Protecting the skies of planet Earth."

**?**

Up on the main platform the Master entered, followed closely by Lucy and Lily. A voice was talking over an intercom, relaying information about what countries where and where not confirmed for the arrival of the Toclafane.

"Anything I can do?" The Mater called to the President above the chatter as he approached him. "I could make tea?" He considered this. "Or is that not American enough? I dunno I could make grits? What are grits?"

The President looked at Lily. "Who's this?"

"My niece." Lucy volunteered. The President narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He turned back to the Master." If you could just sit."

"Misery guts." The Master muttered walking away. "What do you think? It's good isn't it?" He asked Lucy gesturing to the ship.

"It's beautiful." Lucy replied.

"Some of my best work, Ministry of Defense." He told Lucy. "I helped design this place. Every detail."

**?**

" Shh. Can't you hear it?" The doctor asked excited.

"Hear what?" Jack asked him.

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha reminded him.

"Shh," He said again, holding his finger up. "This way." His smile was big as he turned and ran in the opposite direction. Martha and Jack ran after him. They ran through several different corridors and down some stairs, then through some more corridors until the found what he was looking for. He flung open the doors.

"Oh at last!" The Doctor exclaimed as Martha yelled "Yes!" and giggled. Jack wasn't as easily convinced.

"What's it doing on the _Valiant_?" He asked. No one seemed to answer him. Jack followed the Doctor and he opened the doors. A cloister bell rung and the inside of the TARDIS was a glowing blood red and someone had put a cage around the controls. The Doctor gasped.

"What the hells he done?" Jack asked appalled.

"Don't touch it." The Doctor instructed.

"I wasn't going to." Jack insisted.

"What's he done, though?" Martha asked. "It sounds like its… sick.

"It can't be." The Doctor muttered. "No, no, no, no, no, it can't be."

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked.

"He's cannibalized the TARDIS." The Doctor told her, looking heartbroken and enraged.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked.

"It a paradox machine."

**?**

On the deck, Lily felt sick. Her hearts were beating slowly and when she exhaled, whatever it was she exhaled, it was no longer a sunny gold, but rather crimson. She hear the President creating plans for the great unveiling of the so called Toclafane, but all of that flew directly over her head, as she got up from her chair next to Lucy to stand against the wall and be as invisible as possible.

**?**

"As soon as this hits red it activates." The Doctor explained, tapping a gage on the side of the cage. He grabbed Jacks arm and look at his watch. "At this speed it'll trigger at two minutes past eight."

"First contact is at eight." Jack said, "Then two minutes later—"

"What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?" Martha interjected.

"More important, can you stop it?" Jack asked.

"Not until I know what it's doing." The Doctor replied. "It's in the wrong pit of the solar system."

"Then we got to get to the Master." Martha said.

"Yeah, but how we gonna stop him?" Jack asked her.

"Oh, I got a way." The Doctor claimed. Martha and Jack looked at him skeptically. They looked at him, both confused. "Sorry, did I mention?" Martha stared at him unbelieving, he grinned back.

**?**

"Eight O'clock." Lily muttered. "This ought to be good."

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world, I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity. " President Winters began. Lily tuned him out as she inched closer to the door.

"Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much. But what is important, is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew." Lily looked up. Two men had entered the room behind a security detail, they were followed by a woman. She studied them all carefully. One of the men had a tan coat and a brown suit on, while the other had a military styled coat and sandy hair. The lady had a red jacket. Nobody else seemed to notice them. Nobody but her.

"For as long as man has looked to the stars, "President Winters droned. " He has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know, we are not alone."

"This plan?" Jack whispered to the Doctor, "You gonna tell us?"

"If I can get this around the Master's neck," He whispered back, holding his TARDIS key up "Then it'll cancel out the perception and they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed when everyone's on high alert. If they stop me you've got a key."

"Yes, sir." Jack whispered.

"I'll get him" Martha whispered with a murderous edge to her voice. "That girl," she said to the Doctor, pointing at Lily. "She's staring straight at us. Can she see us?"

The Doctor shook his head. "You'd have to have your own bit of the perception filter or be doused with huon particles."

"Huon particles?" Martha asked surprised.

"I'll explain later." The Doctor replied.

"I ask you now, I ask the human race. To join me in welcoming, our friends, I give you the Toclafane." The President extended his hand as four floating silver orbs materialized.

"My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." One of them acknowledged.

"We like the Mister Master." Another confirmed.

"We don't like you." A third Shouted.

"I can be Master, if you so wish." President Winters stated. "I will accept Mastery over you, if that is God's will."

"The man is stupid." The third Toclafane said. "The Master is our friend."

"Where's my Master?" The girlish one asked. "Pretty please?"

"Oh, all right then." The Master said standing up, barely containing his excitement. "It's me!"

"TA-DA!" He sang, sliding in front to the President. "Sorry, sorry. I have this affect, people get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I dunno. It's crazy!"

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" Winters asked angrily.

The Master, turned serious, crossing his arms and stomping his foot down as he looked at Winters. "I'm taking control Uncle Sam, starting with you." He looked at one of the Toclafane. "Kill Him." The orb all too quickly agreed moving forward and hitting Winters with a ray of red light. The last thing heard from him was a scream as he burst into black ashes. All who had guns raised them toward the Master. Jack put his arm around Martha. Lily covered her eyes. The Master clapped and laughed.

"Guards!" He shouted. "Nobody move! Nobody move!" He rushed to the place the President was standing just moments ago. "Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully. Stop him!" He instructed as the Doctor rushed forward. Two guards grabbed him as he slid toward the floor. The Doctor glared at the Master hatefully.

"We meet at last Doctor." He said grinning. "Ohho-ho! I love saying that!" He laughed.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" The Doctor shouted at him.

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me." He scoffed, he turned his attention to Martha and Jack. "And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which ones which." He pulled something out of his pocket and Jack started to rush toward him. The Master pressed a button and Jack was hit with a deadly yellow ray. He fell to the ground dead. The room gasped as Martha ran to Jack.

"Laser screwdriver," He explained holding it up for the Doctor to see. "Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long, I get to kill him again!"

"Master, just calm down, just look at what you're doing, just stop! If you could see yourself." The Doctor begged.

The Master sighed. "Oh do excuse me." He said to the camera's that were trained on him. "A bit of personal business, be back in a bit. Let him go." He said to the guards. Both of then proceeded to push the Doctor flat on his face.

"It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?" He reasoned, sitting up.

"Oh, how to shut him up!" The Master said using him hand to imitate a talking mouth. "I know! Memory lane." The master sat down on the steps, so the two time lords were almost at eye level.

"Professor Lazarus," The Master began. "Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device?" The Doctor flashed back to that night. When a rather old man had made himself young, but in turn creating a monster and how he, the Doctor, had to stop it which resulted in Lazarus' death.

"What did you think little Tish got that job merely by coincidence?" The Master answered his own question by shaking his head. "I've been laying traps for you all this time and if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver." He held up his laser screwdriver and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"But, oh, if only I had the Doctor's biological code" He said mocking disappointment as if there was a flaw in his plan, then he brightened as if a brilliant idea had struck him "Oh, wait a minute! I do!" He jumped up and raced to a metal briefcase, pulling it open. "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger," he mentioned, twisting the bottom of the screwdriver. "What if I reverse it? Another… hundred years?" The Master pointed the screwdriver at the Doctor, who started to yell as the Master aged him.

"Teleport." Jack instructed Martha.

"I can't." Martha whimpered, looking at the Doctor.

"We can't stop him." Jack said sadly, "Get out of here, get out"

"Doctor?" Martha asked, scooting over to the ancient man on the floor. "I've got you."

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor." The Master sneered.

"But tonight, Martha Jones," He said, elongating the 'r' and the 'o'. He continued like a game-show host, "We've flown them in, all the way from prison." Martha stood and look to where he had his hand extended.

"Mum." She breathed.

"I'm sorry," Francine sobbed. Martha looked tearfully at her family, then angrily at the Master before kneeling concerned next to the Doctor.

"The Toclafane," he panted angrily. "What are they?" The Master squatted next to him, pretending not to hear, motioning for him to speak up.

"Who are they?" he asked again.

"Doctor," he said feigning sincerity, "your hearts would break." He placed a hand on the old man's chest. Stretching it to reach both hearts. He grinned.

"Is it time?" A Toclafane asked. "Is it ready?"

"Is the Machine singing?" A female voiced. The Master checked his watch. Something he was oddly fond of for it being human.

"Two minutes past." He affirmed. Martha looked back at him as he spoke and odd look on her face. The Master climbed the stairs to where Lucy and Lily waited him. There was no mistaking Lily saw Martha and the Doctor. They had called attention to themselves. But the way she looked at them was almost pleading. Eyes wide with innocence, she seemed to scream for someone to help her. Martha looked at her sadly before returning her attention to the Doctor.

"SO!" The Master cried sharply, before sneering "Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world." Martha looked at him horrified and the Doctor looked enraged. Lily giggled though it went unnoticed. He didn't actually believe that he was going to cause the end of the world, did he? He was an alien, she gave him that, but end of the world?

"HERE COME THE DRUMS!" He shouted, sliding the laser screwdriver open. Voodoo Child by Rouge Traders played and the whole ship shook.

Lily felt strange. Oddly sick. As if she was burning from the inside out. She exhaled heavily, red sparks flew into the air, only to dissolve.

**?**

The TARDIS shook and nearly broke from the force of bringing the Toclafane to Earth. Steam spewed from the so called engine beneath the grating. The gauge on the side of the cage surrounding the console slid into the dangerous red zone. But the Doctor wasn't there to help and all though she fought and she fought hard, she couldn't help it. The TARDIS tried, fighting only as a time machine could, but she failed and succumbed to the will of the Master

**?**

Lucy did a bit of a dance to the song that the Master had chosen for his victory moment. The man himself ran to the window to watch a shining red, purple and black streak rip through the gray sky. Lightning crackled around the edges and the Master was as jolly as a child on Christmas. Toclafane poured from the crack. Dozens, hundreds, thousands, millions, billions even fell through every crevice onto the Earth. The Doctor looked out the window helplessly. What was he to do? Aged by the Master without any other worldly technology he was helpless. If there was one thing he hated, being helpless was high on that list. That's when he started to whisper to Martha. The Master ran to a different window to see even more of his 'spectacular' feat. He blew a kiss to Martha and the Doctor and even to Jack, who was getting up painfully from the floor. The Jones looked on in terrified wonder. The Master grabbed Lucy and she willingly accompanied him to the window to see what they had done.

Lily didn't follow. She slid her way over to Jack.

"Are you alright?" She whispered. Her voice was hoarse from so little use. Jack looked at her murderously.

"What's it to you?" he hissed. She nodded.

"You think I'm the bad guy? Because I came with them?" She guessed. "Let me tell you mate, it wasn't exactly a voluntary choice." She let that settle with him as she ascended to join Lucy and the Master.

"How many do you think?" The Master asked Lucy, staring at the Toclafane.

"I—I don't know." Lucy gasped.

"Six billion." The Master informed her. He switched of the music. "Down you go kids!" He yelled, he raised his arm then threw it down as if to illustrate his point.

"Shall we decimate them?" He asked, imagining the havoc he had caused. Relishing how nice it felt to be back and to be in control. He was so close to Lucy, so close. She felt his breath on her lips as he talked and she stared longingly at him with passion and desire. His words, how corrupt they were sounded so excellent. The purr of his voice clouded her judgment. She silently agreed.

"That sounds good." He told her. "Nice word. Decimate." He looked away from his longing wife.

"Remove one tenth of the population." His voice boomed over the planet. The happy Toclafane agreed.

**?**

A tear slid down Martha's cheek after the Doctor finished explaining what she had to do. As she stood she let her hand slip slowly out of that of the man she loved. Jack stared at her and the Doctor looked to a camera monitor. Voices from Earth pleaded for help over the intercom. 'I'm coming' Martha thought. She looked back toward her family. Her mother silently pleaded, her sister looked scared, her father seemed to understand. She looked back toward the Doctor. Jack looked between them both, confused as to what was happening. Martha looked back toward her family, silently asking them to forgive her and telling them how so very sorry she was... Closing her eyes she hit a button on the teleport. She vanished in a beam of blue light. The Master never even knew.

**?**

Francine looked to her ex-husband at the sudden disappearance of her daughter. A sad Jack met eyes with a grim Doctor, who really only locked eyes with him for a moment before turning his head to the Master. That was all the confirmation Jack needed.

**?**

Martha was sprawled on the ground. The teleport wasn't as bad the second time round. She looked at the destruction. The screams echoing in her ears and the dead bodies, right there in the middle of the street. The Toclafane's excuse of laughter. She wondered why they didn't come for her. Maybe because she was already on the ground. A piece of twine dug into her neck, she remembered. The TARDIS was keeping her safe. Just as it always had. Just as it always would. She stood, getting a better view of the damage. The lasers the Toclafane had caused several fires maybe six feet from each other all over. Smoke filled the air. The billions of dark spheres that formed the Toclafane were still visible.

"I'm coming back." She promised. Then she ran into the woods.

**?**

On the _Valiant, _supporting the Doctor on one side, while Lucy smiled adoringly form the other,the Master played storyteller.

"And so it came to pass, that the Human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down on my new domino, as Master of all and I thought it… Good." He smiled at the Doctor who tried not to cry.

He didn't even notice when Lily took his screw driver and slipped silently out of the room.

**I am actually very pleased with how I ended this chapter, it's eight pages long. I wasn't sure it was going to be good. I've been trying to write it for weeks but I got over my … not writer's block… my creative impediment. Now was just a good time to write it with my long weekend cause of Memorial Day. And yes, this was finished at 2:04 in the morning. NO REGRETS! If you have stuff you wanna say there's a review button at the bottom.**


	7. Eleven Months

**Soo… Happy Memorial Day for you American's and Happy Weekday for all the Non-American's that might be reading this. For some reason midnight to three in the morning are my most productive hours so that's why I write at two in the morning. Lucky for me, and you, maybe, school gets out in about two weeks, so lots more late night writing then. Also I've been planning this scene forever and I seemed to have devolved a different writing style for this story.**

It had been almost one year since that Master declared himself ruler of the world. Eleven months actually. Eleven months and she was still a coward. Oh when things first began she had a plan. It was a brilliant plan and she intended to act on it right away. She intended to. Eleven months and the only thing she had evolved to was a bloody coward. She decided she was going to end it tonight. The reign of terror, it was ending tonight. It seemed simple. The Master hadn't missed his laser screwdriver. He didn't check on his paradox machine. All she had to do was break it apart. Tear it down and the world would return to normal. She heard him say it was a time machine. Maybe she could get her sister back.

That night she left the confines of her room. The ship was eerie at night. During the day there was chatter from the loyal guards or the metallic drones of the Toclafane. At night there was the quiet whirring of the engines and the sense that she shouldn't be there. She meant to go to storage, to find the mysterious blue box and set things right. But she ended up instead in the board room. The guards were asleep. Something to suggest to the Master she thought. Give them more caffeine maybe. Moonlight slanted through the windows, settling on a tent in the corner. She stepped toward it. A portion of her mind told her no. she shouldn't do that. The rest told that bit to shut up and willed her legs to walk closer and closer to the entrance. The ancient man inside crawled out as if expecting his visitor.

"Hello." He whispered quietly, curiously.

"Hello." She echoed back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She sighed. The lie rolled off her tongue easily.

"We both know that's a lie." He told her, wheezing.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "You're the first to catch it." She smiled weakly.

"What are you really doing then?" He asked. She held up the screwdriver.

"I was going to tear apart that machine that's keeping the Toclafane alive but-'' she saw the look of horror on his face. "I'm guessing that isn't such a brilliant idea?" he shook his head. Something occurred to her.

"Did you figure it out?" She quizzed.

"What?" He asked.

"The Toclafane? Have toy figured what they are yet?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Why?"

"I just-''She faltered. Maybe visiting wasn't as brilliant as she had thought "He said your hearts would break. I was just wondering if you knew."

"Who're you?" He changed the table, re-written the game.

"I'm Lily." The moonlight washed out all color, causing her to practically glow silver as she answered him.

"Who are you to the Master?" He grunted.

"Oh." She said. She was laughing, not a happy laugh. A laugh someone laughs when they are beyond rage. "I'm his pet. I'm his experiment. In a sense, I'm his guinea pig."

"Experiment?" He sounded angry too. As if experimenting on humans was a heinous crime, which in a sense, it was. Something rattled outside the door.

"Maybe you've figured it out. Maybe you haven't. The Toclafane. Not me, how could you, you don't know what happened. But the Toclafane, you have to know. You might already." She sounded urgent. "But in case you haven't, remember this Doctor. Utopia." She skipped to the door and slid out silently, leaving the resonating thud as it closed. He didn't even get to ask how she knew his name.

**?**

She meant to go to the paradox machine. Honest, she did. She even made it to storage. Maybe she wasn't going to pull it apart piece by piece. But she would think of something. She was very clever. She made it to storage, but then she remembered. There was another who had yet to trust her.

Chained to the ceiling and the floor, clothes in tatters, Jack wasn't having the best year. Torchwood couldn't contact him. He blamed UNIT, he hated the ship and everyone on it. Almost everyone. He didn't hate the Doctor, he could never hate the Doctor. Then there was that girl the Master kept around. Not his wife, the other one. He recalled what she said to him when he tried to push her away.

_The blond girl, slid away from the Master to a newly alive Jack._

'_Are you alright?' she asked, concerned. He glared at her and did his best to will her away._

'_What's it to you?' he hissed at her. She nodded understanding._

'_You think I'm the bad guy? Because I came with them?' she phrased it like a question, but it was really more of an explanation. 'Let me tell you mate, it wasn't exactly a voluntary choice'. She left him on the floor. Jack had driven away the only person who could have helped him._

"'You think I'm the bad guy. Because I came with them.'" He quoted head hanging low. The door creaked. The girl slid in, she caught his eye.

"I can go." She said uncertainly, turning back.

"No." Jack called out, surprising himself. "No, stay. I've wanted to talk to you."

She looked cautious. "About what?"

"That day, a year ago. I'm sorry." He said. She looked amused an impish grin spreading across her face.

"Sorry, about what?" Her voice was amused, but was tainted with some of the Master's arrogance.

"Not trusting you." He confided.

"Not trusting me." She echoed. She smiled.

"I'm Lily. Lily Taylor and I would shake your hand, but it seems to me your hand is a bit tied up." Jack grinned at the pun. She was a little like the Doctor, this Lily.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He claimed.

"Now, Captain." She said, a tone of seriousness and playfulness mixed. "I do have one question."

"Oh?" He asked raising an eyebrow, smiling at her. "What's that?"

"Why in God's name would you trust me?"

"You seemed a trusting person?" He claimed weekly. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "What you said to me, 'you think I'm the bad guy. Because I came with them. 'I don't know, I felt bad about the way I treated you..." She understood and said what he wasn't willing to.

"I don't know about trust. Sympathy, maybe. Having someone believe me, sure. Someone being friendly possible. But those are all the same as trust, yeah?" She asked him. There was silence.

"She's alright. Martha, I mean. I've been watching her." Jack raised an eyebrow. She laughed. "God that sounded better in my head. But I mean it though. She'll get it sorted. I've gotten all the right people, in all the right places."

"What'd you mean?" He asked.

"Archangel Network." Lily said plainly. "It's a mobile network the Master set up. Sends out low-energy hypnotic waves. Makes a part of you listen to who's controlling it. I've got a bit more of the Master than anyone else wants, so I got access. I isolated the people who're going to help and then we're settled. They help Martha. Everyone is under… I guess you could say order… to let Martha in, to house her, keep her safe, above all listen to 'er. The people of planet Earth are all part of one massive Underground Railroad."

"When does her journey end? When does she come back?" Jack pestered. Lily shook her head.

"I wish I could tell you. Honest, I do. But I just don't know. He's caught on, just a bit, but enough for him to be suspicious. I haven't been able to check on her in days." Someone banged on the door. "Haven't got the time have you?" Jack shook his head. Lily checked a watch and cursed silently.

"I have to go." She said. "Just… I would say be safe, or stay out of trouble, but there's not a lot you can do, so… Try not to anger the wrong people, yeah?" She started for the door.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Know what?" She responded, as she turned back to face him.

"Who'd help Martha? How'd you know who'd help?"

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." She quipped, before leaving. The door slammed shut behind her, and no guards were in sight. She slipped silently through the ship to her room. Tomorrow, she promised herself, Martha comes back tomorrow.

**So… If you have anything you want to say regarding this chapter, feel free to review. Yeah, I started this last Monday, but then I was lacking in creativity so I didn't get to finish till later.**


	8. Martha Jones Walks the Earth

**Ha-ha! Last week of school so that means more things to be written. I actually have a good chunk of this written/planned sorta maybe kinda a little so it's just a matter of discipline. But I have a half day Thursday and then I'm done with my freshman year so that's all very exciting and nice and brilliant. Oh, and I have things to ask you all but I will get to that later**

**DISCLAIMER: David Tennant…Dressed as The Joker… Your argument is now invalid….BBC owns Doctor Who… and possibly Russell T Davies**

A year had past, since Martha left the Valiant. Her boat floated alone in the ocean, waiting for a sign, any sign. A lantern shown in the distance. 'Good Old Britain' she thought as she flashed her lantern back, a reply. The boat stopped about a meter from the shore and Martha ran through the water the rest of the way to a man, clad in black who was in the act of lowering his lantern. She waved thanks at the boat owners before speaking to the man.

"What's your name then?" She asked.

"Tom. Milligan." Martha nodded. "No need to ask who you are. Famous Martha Jones." He held her gaze, not so much intimidating as curious. "How long since you were last in Britain?"

"Three-hundred and sixty-five days." She sighed. "It's been a long year." They walked silently along the beach together. The darkness of the night blending with their clothes. The moon was giving minimal light and the ocean thrummed softly against the sand, beating a rhythm even with their footsteps.

"So what's the plan?" Tom asked.

"This Professor Docherty, I need to see her, can you get me there?" She replied.

"She works in a repair ship, near plant seven, I can get you inside." Martha nodded. "What's this all for, what so important about her?"

"I'm sorry, more you know, more you're at risk." Her tone was authoritive, one she never had before. Her very presence was commanding and Tom nodded in resigned agreement.

"There's a lot of people depending on you, you're a bit of a legend." He informed her. She cracked a smile.

"What does the 'legend' say?" She asked him, amused.

"That you sailed across the Atlantic, walked across America, that you're the only person to get out of Japan alive. Martha Jones, they say, she's gonna save the world." The both kept their guard up, looking around constantly for sight of any unfriendly being. "Bit late for that." He muttered. They trudged on, into the dark, hidden form the eyes of the world

**?**

The Valiant still flew. Hovering above the Earth, above the clouds. The Doctor, no longer confined to his tent was wheeled to a port-hole by the Master. The Master sighed content.

"It's ready to rise, Doctor." His voice was pleased, but greedy, his breathing almost labored. "The new Time Lord Empire." Toclafane flew past the window.

"It's good isn't it? Isn't good?" The Doctor looked on staring past his old foe and his even older friend. "Anything?" The Master seemed desperate for an answer, waved his hand in front of the Doctor's eyes, The Doctor starred on. "No? _Anything_?" He looked out the window, watching the Toclafane, with the Doctor. It clicked. "Oh, but they broke your hearts didn't they? Those Toclafane?" He looked at the Doctor with what may have passed as a look of equality. The Doctor starred on. "Ever since you worked out that they really are." The Doctor starred on.

"They say," He began, "_Martha Jones_, has come back home." At the mention of his companion's name the Doctor turned to look the Master in the eye. "Now, why would she do that?" Something in his voice was seductive, as if he actually wanted an answer, as if he was trying to pry it gently out of the other remaining Time Lord. The Doctor just starred.

"Leave her alone." He ordered hoarsely.

"You said something to her didn't you?" The Master guessed, eyes searching the Doctor's face hungrily for an answer. "On the day I took control. What did you tell her?" He demanded voice low.

"I have one thing to say to you." The Doctor said. The Master looked bored, but continued to listen, he raised an eyebrow. "You know what it is." Doctor told him.

"Oh. No you don't!" The Master cried, pulling the Doctor from the window and pushing him into the corner. Voice's cracked over the intercom. He saw Francine, cleaning the floor, her clothes reminiscent of a French maid. Lily walked over to him.

"I think he took that rather well, don't you?" Lily asked. The Doctor shrugged. "He could've pushed you harder, and over a ledge." She walked away just as quickly as she had come, but not before pressing a paper into his hand. He unfolded it. '_TODAY'S THE DAY_' it read.

"Come on people!" The Master ordered, clapping "What're we doing? Launch day in twenty-four hours!"

The Doctor gently placed three fingers on his leg, a move so innocent, so common, no one who saw gave it a second thought. Except Francine.

**?**

She walked down the halls of the aircraft, carrying the tray she had collected from the conference room. Clive was in the hallway, mopping the floor. She placed three fingers on the side of the tray. He looked up just in time to see, nodded slightly and continued his work as if nothing had ever happened. He stopped once more, to put three fingers out on the side of his mop as his youngest daughter passed in the opposite direction.

**?**

Jack Harkness was chained, feet to the floor, arms extended, suspended by the ceiling.

"Morning Tish," he called joyfully. He lifted his head up taking a deep breath. "Ahh! Smell that sea air.Makes me long for good old British fish and chips." Tish walked close to him, setting the tray down and pulling the lid of a dish. "What do I get?" he complained. "Cold mashed swede. Some motel. Last time I book over the internet."

'Trust the American to make all the jokes' she thought as she stuffed a spoonful of the so called 'cold mashed swede' into his mouth. She placed the three fingers on the dish. He winked.

**?**

A statue of the Master stood tall, proud and superior among the rock outside of plant seven. Martha hated it.

"All over the Earth, those things." She told Tom, inclining her head toward the statue, "Even craved himself into Mount. Rushmore."

"Best to keep down." Tom warned her. They both continued to move, halfway between a walk and a crawl. They learned against a cluster of rocks and peered down.

"There we go." Tom muttered as they looked. "The entire south coast of England. Converted into shipyards. They... bring in slave labor every morning. Break up cars... houses, anything for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap." Martha nodded; the situation was the same everywhere.

"You should see Russia. That's shipyard number one. "She said. "All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait, there's a hundred-thousand rockets, all getting ready for war."

"War?" He asked. "With who?"

"The rest of the Universe." She explained, as if it was obvious. "I've been out there Tom. In space, before all this happened." She looked back toward the shipyard, then back again toward him "And there's a thousand different civilizations, all around us, with no idea what's happening here. The Master could build weapons big enough to devastate them all" She added as an afterthought.

"You've been in space?" He asked thoroughly suspicious.

"Problem with that?" She retaliated, raising her eyebrows.

"No. No. It's just, uh, Wow." He stuttered, turning his attention back to the shipyard. He laughed a bit. "Anything else I should know?" Martha pondered this.

"I've met Shakespeare." She confided, her attention completely on the Master's rockets. Tom looked at her dumfounded. She continued to stare. At the sound of metallic whirring both turned around. Two Toclafane where flying out from behind the Masters likeness. They flew right up behind Martha and Tom. Martha tried to flatten herself against the rocks best she could and prayed she wasn't seen. Tom scrambled up to address them.

"Identify, little man." One sneered in a masculine voice.

"I—I've got a license. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel." Both hands were in the air and one held what looked like a passport, open to the page of identification. The Toclafane examined him.

"I—I was just checking..." He stuttered.

"Soon, the rockets will fly." The other Toclafane said. Both unleashed their spikes. "And everyone will need medicine."

"You will be so busy." The first one said. Then it started to laugh. Martha pressed herself even closer to the rocks and hoped the perception filter was working. The monstrous aliens flew away. He turned to Martha.

"But—they didn't see you." He told her confused. She pulled a key from under her shirt.

"How'd you think I travelled the world?" She tempted, dangling the key. As they walked towards Tom's car, Martha was explaining the finer mechanics of the Master's reign.

"'Cause the Master set up Archangel, that mobile phone network? Fifteen satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting this low level psychic field, that's how he tricked everyone into thinking he's Harold Saxon."

"Saxon." Tom said vemously. "Feels like years ago."

"But the key's," She continued, touching the place where the metal met her abdomen. "Tuned into the same frequency, makes me sort of… not invisible, just… unnoticeable."

"Well, I can see you." He told her. She smiled flirtatiously.

"That's because you wanted to." She giggled.

"Yeah," He admitted, looking at her with a tad of admiration, "Suppose I did."

"Is there a Mrs. Milligan?" She asked. He looked surprised.

"No. What about you?" Tom questioned back.

"There used to be someone," Martha admitted. She thought back to her Doctor. The first day they met with the so called 'biological exchange' on the moon. To him whispering to her on the Valiant "Long time ago." Her voice was sorrowful and she could fell Tom's gaze on her. She shook herself out of it.

"Come on, I got to go talk to this Docherty woman." She climbed into his car.

"We'll have to wait till the next work shift. What time is it now?" He walked to the driver side of his car.

"Nearly three o'clock." She replied.

**?**

Jack struggled against his bonds. Grunted as he did so. He could feel the metal was already weak, one more good tug and her would be free. The bolts were yanked out of the wall as the clock turned to 15:00. Jack grabbed fire extinguisher and pulled the pin, allowing the foam to be leashed he aimed it at a guard, temporarily blinding him.

**?**

Clive heard the alarm from the corridor and threw his buck of water against a hot pipe, causing steam to rise, he then sprinted down the corridor was sparks flew behind him.

**?**

The Master sat in the conference room relaxing, a pretty woman in black rubbing his shoulders when the alarm went off.

"Condition Red. Condition Red." Crackled the speakers. The Master ran to the top of his platform and didn't even notice when Francine stole his jacket of the table and threw to Tish. Tish ran the coat over to the Doctor who pulled the laser screwdriver out of the Master's pocket. The Master turned around in time to see his own weapon aimed at him.

"Oh, I see." He said plainly, putting his hands in the air.

"I told you." The Doctor repeated. "I have one thing to say." The tension in the room was high, that was, until the Master started laughing.

**?**

A guard caught a sprinting Clive and threw him against the metal cage that surrounded the mechanics. Jack ran in the opposite direction, gun slug across his front, right into a line of guards, all with their guns cocked.

"Aw, here we go again." He muttered, he threw his arms out so nothing was covering his chest. That's when the guns started to go off.

**?**

The Doctor flipped a switch on the Master's screwdriver hoping for something to work, for anything to happen. Nothing did. The Master stooped to his level to take it back.

"Isomorphic controls." He explained slowly. He slapped the Doctor sharply across the face with the back of his hand and the latter fell to the floor with a cry of pain. He raised his hands again and went back to his former position. "Which means, they only work for me. Like this." He aimed the laser at Francine narrowly missing.

"Say sorry." He demanded.

"Sorry, Sorry, sorry." She repeated at the same time Tish cried "Mum!" and rushed to her aid.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha?" He asked descending the stairs. Lucy rushed to his aide to help him put on his coat. Cuts and bruises covered her hollow face and she no longer held that look of amazement and wonder she had before when looking at the Master; it was more of a fear… and a longing. "Siding with the Doctor, is a very dangerous thing to do."

"Take them away." He ordered a guard.

"Move. Come on." The guard pointed his gun at a hugging Francine and Tish. Lily stopped him at the door.

"MacDonald. Make sure they're alright." She muttered, he didn't say anything but nodded all the same. She joined Lucy, the Doctor and the Master.

The Master lifted the Doctor off the floor and pushed him into a chair.

"Okay, gotcha. There you go gramps." He sat on the table in front of him. Using his foot to spin the chair.

"Do you know, I remember the days, when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade. Single handed. Ooh. Look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers." The Master scoffed at the old man. "How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah. Me." The Master laughed cruelly.

"I just, need you, to listen." The Doctor begged.

"No. It's my turn. Revenge. Best served hot! And this time, it's a message for Ms. Jones."

"But what's he done?" Lily interrupted. "What's a Time War?" The Master laughed

"You didn't tell your friend? How you fought? How you killed? How you try to make it all better with the humans? How you committed genocide against your own people? How you murdered your own family?" The Master sneered. "Go on. Tell her. She has a right to know. She is after all, one of us."

**?**

Martha waited while Tom cut the fence wire, the two Toclafane they met earlier, flew by. The last wire was cut and Martha slid through followed closely by Tom. They ran, Martha in front glancing back at Tom as she panted, he ran slightly bent over, ready to duck at any moment. He held open the curtain for her as they walked into Professor Docherty's workspace. It was a large space, full of bits of metal and alien scraps. For the most part it was dim. Spotlights highlighted important work and a woman, whom Martha presumed was Professor Docherty was angrily slamming a metal something into a table.

"Professor Docherty?" Tom asked, approaching her.

"Busy." The woman said, pushing her goggles onto her forehead. She looked tired. Her short hair was disheveled and her face was starting to wrinkle but her fingers were quick and nimble as she pulled a wire out of the metal.

"We sent word ahead." Tom clarified. "I'm Tom Milligan and this is Martha Jones." Her name came out of his mouth as if it was a God-send. Professor Docherty wasn't so impressed.

"She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care, I'm still busy." She told him. Her eyes never left her work.

"Televisions don't work anymore." Martha claimed, finally realizing what Docherty was working on. The older woman removed her hands from try to jumpstart the television and set the wires down.

"Oh God I miss Countdown. Never been the same since Dess took over. Both Desses. What the plural for Dess? Dessi? Desse?" Docherty rambled. Martha looked at Tom, silently asking if this lady was stable.

"But I was told there's going to be a transmission." Docherty continued, banging on the old television, trying to get a picture. Martha moved closer to her. Static crackled as the television turned on "From the Man himself." The Master's black and white likeness appeared among the static.

"There" she cried as she stepped back.

"My people," Spoke the Master. "Salutations. On this The Eve of War – lovely woman—But I know of all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child walking the Earth, giving you hope." He looked questionly through the camera, and then turned away, walking to a corner. He continued to speak. "But I ask you, how much hope has this man got?" Martha saw him, the Doctor. Old as the day she left, in a wheelchair next to the Master. She got a fluttering feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't a good one. She continued to listen.

"Say hello Gandalf." The Master muttered to the Doctor. "Except he's not that old. He's an alien with a much greater lifespan, than you stunted little apes." He spat at the camera.

**?**

Of all the things the Doctor didn't think the Master would do this, would televise this. The Master turned from the camera and faced him.

"What if it showed?" He wondered aloud. "What If I suspended your capacity to regenerate?"

**?**

Jacks jaw dropped. Regenerate? He would force the Doctor to regenerate? Of course he would. Jack thought bitterly. This is the Master.


End file.
